


Poker Face

by therealmnemo



Series: Kirkwall Friend Fiction [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: NSFW Prompt Meme - Grinding up against each other & Playing footsie during a meeting. - prompted by an anon.
It's Wicked Grace night, and Hawke has picked the chair directly across from Fenris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost for Series! Also, a game of Wicked Grace counts for a meeting, right? Right.

Fenris navigated the crowd of the Hanged Man with an ale that threatened to slosh over with every step he took. When he reached the table, he found his assumed seat next to Hawke filled by Isabela. This left her usual spot across the table between Varric and Anders the only available chair. He caught Hawke’s eyes, her face flush with drink, and all she could do was grin and shrug. 

“Broody! Perfect timing, we’ll deal you in for the round.” Varric nodded to Fenris as he took his seat. “Rivaini is cleaning up as usual, I think Hawke’s just about useless at watching her cheat when she’s sitting beside her.” 

Fenris smirked and took a cautious sip of the ale. The pirate was having an inappropriate conversation with Anders, and Merrill trying to catch every word. Aveline grabbed a nearly full tankard out from Hawke’s hand.

“You’ve had enough Hawke, I don’t need to carry you across Hightown tonight.” The redhead pushed the tankard over to Varric’s end of the table, out of Hawke’s reach. 

Varric dealt while Fenris surveyed Isabela’s hands. Watching for any cards to appear from the depths of her cleavage, he barely looked at his own cards. The pirate began fanning herself with her hand when he felt a foot slide across his instep. 

The cheating pirate and his hand completely forgotten as the foot tapped against his own a few times. Neither woman across the table betraying their concentration. If it was Isabela, he’d give the pirate a good swift kick to keep her boots to herself. If it was Hawke? Well, it was too much to hope. 

“Broody, call?” 

He barely caught the dwarf’s question as the foot traveled up his leg. Afraid to make some undignified noise, he replied with a sharp nod and tossed in more coin. 

The invading foot was now squarely between his legs, rocking side to side. He reached a hand under the table to grab the the ankle and gave it a slight tug. Across the table, Hawke squealed and slid down her chair. 

“Oh Maker! I can’t seem to stay in my chair..” Hawke pulled herself back up, Fenris let his grip relax, but her foot did not retreat. He caught her eyes once more as she ducked her face behind her cards. 

“Hawke, maybe you should go lay down in Varric’s room, sober up a bit?” Isabela leaned in, giving Fenris a wink. Of course the pirate could see everything. 

“I had shit cards anyways.” The foot vanished. 

Hawke folded her hand and awkwardly skipped back to Varric’s rooms. 

Once Isabela took the round, Fenris excused himself from the table for another tankard of ale. Once away from the table, he made directly for the room above the bar. He tapped lightly on the door, pushing it open ever so slightly. A small but firm hand grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. 

Hawke kicked the door shut with another squeal and wrapped her arms around Fenris’ neck. His response was immediate, grabbing under her thighs to wrap them around his waist, pushing her back against the closest wall. She writhed in his arms, one hand coming to tangle in his hair while she planted kisses along his jawline. He growled, grinding his hips against her, gripping her thighs tighter. 

The door slammed open, Isabela whistling at the sight. “I knew it was far too long to get an ale. By all means, don’t mind me.” 

Fenris looked at Hawke who just grinned and dug her head into his chest. 

“Apologies Isabela, but we’ll be moving these activities elsewhere.” He let Hawke down from his waist, and followed her out the door.


End file.
